


Temptation

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: How could she be expected to resist?





	Temptation

How could she be expected to resist? She'd tried to, though. Ever since Peter had come to her and told her that there were monitoring devices spread through the city, including in all the living quarters, she'd tried.

She'd tried to ignore the images in her head of John Sheppard and Rodney McKay wrapped around each other at night. She'd tried to ignore the thoughts that had leapt unbidden into her mind during meetings when she saw the two of them glance at each other.

She wondered how it was between them. Did Rodney spread himself open on the Major's bed, waiting to be filled? Or did Sheppard drop to his knees in front of McKay, lips wrapping around the hard cock presented to him?

She'd tried, really she had. She'd tried all the way until Peter had told her he'd finally connected the laptop in her office up to the Atlantis systems. And now she watched as John Sheppard's quarters appeared on her screen, the men on the bed unaware that they were being broadcast in perfect vision and sound.

She'd tried not to think about it, and now, glancing out of the glass that encased her office to make sure no one was looking, she tried not to get caught.


End file.
